


I Only Want to be With You

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, age gap, girl!sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Shoko wants what she wants, and that just happens to be her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble posting so I'll edit notes later.
> 
> I've lost everything thing I've ever written for this fandom, so a million thanks for my beta for finding this one.

Ohno Shoko thinks she might have a serious problem because she can’t stop thinking about him and she really can’t stop thinking about it. Not to mention all the stuff he said he wanted to do to her.  
  
She thinks that Matsumoto-senpai should focus on his studies. He’s a 3rd year at her school while she is only a 2nd year. Sempai should really focus on school instead of whispering dirty things into her ear during lunch break, putting his hand up her skirt when no one is looking, or rubbing that spot she can’t seem to find on her own.  
  
She actually became Matsumoto’s (not quite) girlfriend at the beginning of the school year. April came around and the handsome senior seemed to be more than interested in her.  
  
The not quite-ness of their relationship was her doing. She lived alone with her older brother and he was very protective of her. Shoko didn’t think he would approve of her having a boyfriend.  
  
Her skin is hot. Between her legs is even hotter. She thinks it’s time she take care of things before she loses her mind. It didn’t help that after school Jun had taken her to a private area in the school and began licking and sucking on the soft skin of her neck while touching her most private place. After, she rushed home.  
  
Sato-nii isn’t home from work yet so she has the freedom to explore her own body. There’s no way she would do this if he were home.  
  
Under the warm water she slips her fingers between her legs and thinks of the things Matsumoto had whispered hot against her ear and the feeling of his fingers slipping into her panties. But, as she fingered her own slick heat, it wasn’t her sempai’s fingers she thought of, but Satoshi-nii’s fingers instead.  
  
She stopped suddenly at the impure thought. Matsumoto was her almost-boyfriend, she should be thinking of him and not her ten years older brother.  
  
“Jun…” She whimpered, touching herself again, thinking of his full, sexy lips and sometimes grumpy, but gorgeous face. And his sleepy eyes…wait. Go away Niichan Shoko thought with disgust.  
  
After a few seconds of consideration she found that she wasn’t all that grossed out. She loved her brother. They lived together and he always takes good care of her. She could keep this little burst of lust a secret.  
  
“Nii-chan,” she cries out, touching herself with more determination. Her imagination takes over completely as she pictures Satoshi touching her breasts and his long fingers entering her as he sucked on one of her hardened nipples.  
  
“Aah nii-chan~” she moans quietly as she works her fingers feverishly. The orgasm overwhelms her before she can figure out what’s happening.  
  
When it’s all over, Shoko sits in the cool water deep in thought about what this means for her.  
  
She’s in love with her brother she decides. There is no real way she can continue with Matsumoto any longer but she can’t see any possibility of being with Satoshi either.  
  
*  
  
“What’s wrong?” Satoshi asks her after dinner.  
  
She has been thinking of her phone shut away in her room and the message she had sent to Matsumoto. The classic “we need to talk.”  
  
The look of concern on her brother’s face just reaffirms her feelings toward him. He is always doing or saying little things that make her truly happy.  
  
“It’s nothing.” She answers in a small voice.  
  
She pays close attention to his hands as he clears the table. She tries her hardest not to think of those elegantly long fingers touching her in the same places she touched herself earlier.  
  
“A-are you doing anything tonight?” She asks nervously, dreading the answer if he had a date or something like that. She already knew she would cry if he did.  
  
Selfishly, Shoko wants her brother all to herself. Always. With that thought, her face grew hot and she knew her face was becoming visibly flushed.  
  
“No. Why do you ask?” Luckily, he was washing the dishes and was too busy to see her face.  
  
Shoko explains that she wants to watch a new drama that was starting that night with him. That is, if he wasn’t busy doing anything else.  
  
Satoshi didn’t respond right away, simply finishing his task first before turning to face her.  
  
“Yes, let’s do it together,” he says. Shoko’s face grows a deeper shade of red. In her mind they had been “doing it” all day.  
  
“Nii-chan…” She says suddenly, hugging him around the middle. Satoshi is a little taken aback at her unexpected affectionate behavior. “Arigatou.”  
  
He didn’t know why she was even thanking him for. He looked down at her large chocolate brown eyes. She looks as if she was close to tears.  
  
“Don’t worry. Whatever it is, nii-chan will always be here for you.” Satoshi told her. Shoko’s lower lip trembles and he thought she might start sobbing soon so he just held her tightly, gently rubbing her back and sides.  
  
“I love nii-chan the most,” She tells him. She has always told him that ever since she could talk. He wasn’t at all shocked when she pressed her lips to his, letting the kiss linger longer than usual.  
  
Doushiyou? He thinks to himself. Shoko was already upset and he didn’t want to make her distressed, but kissing her back was wrong. Wasn’t it?  
  
“Nii-chan,” She moans against his lips almost sobbing. He didn’t want her to cry. Without further hesitation he kisses her back, just a simple peck. But the feeling of her tongue on his lips was something different, and he wanted not only to make her smile again but to taste her as well.  
  
“Please…” she whimpers. Instinctively Satoshi thrusts his tongue into her waiting mouth, hot and forceful. His embrace slacks and his hands wander down to the flare of her hips.  
  
She kisses him back needy with her palms flat on his back. As the kiss deepens, she starts to clutch the back of his loose t-shirt.  
  
I should stop this. I am her older brother. I shouldn’t be doing this. Satoshi tries to reason against the straining erection in his pants. He moans into the kiss just as she does, causing him to snap out of his lust-driven actions.  
  
“Shoko-chan we shouldn-” he says, finally stopping.  
  
“Thanks nii-chan,” Shoko says with a bright smile. At least she was happy again. Maybe that was all that she needed. Maybe this could just stop right here.   
  
“Nii-chan always knows how to make me smile.” Shoko sighs happily.  
  
“Shoko-chan, kawaii,” he says, kissing her forehead before hastily making his exit.  
  
*  
  
The drama turns out to be another boring detective drama. It was about a police detective that receives help from his cat to solve murder cases. Satoshi tried in earnest to keep is eyes on the failing detective played by a good-looking actor, but he his eyes kept drifting to his baby sister, more specifically to the curve of her neck and the smooth silkiness of her thighs. Why did she have to wear those tiny shorts? They teased him, making him want to touch and to see so much more.  
  
“I’m cold nii-chan,” Shoko told him during a commercial break.  
  
“I’ll get you a blanket,” he says distracted, his attention is fixated on a commercial for mobile phone service.  
  
“Can you just hold me nii-chan?” Shoko asks cutely. He should refuse but the memory of her in his arms was just too tempting.  
  
“Un,” he nods and she crawls into his lap. Needless to say he never saw the ending of the drama episode and won’t be talking about it around the water cooler at work the next day.  
  
It was late and she had school in the morning. He had work too but he didn’t want to move or even suggest it. He attempted to shift his hips around a bit so Shoko wouldn’t feel his erection through his sweatpants. But despite his efforts, it seemed that no matter how much he moved she would somehow inch closer to the damn thing. It was definitely time for bed. He couldn’t make excuses for it if she finally felt it.  
  
Her hand fell between them just as he was about to speak up, landing just a little to the left of his hard-on. He was unbelievably aroused and equally disgusted with himself. Shoko looked up, right into his eyes. Her expression was so cute and innocent, her lips in a small pout and utterly kissable.  
  
“Nii-chan, I’m sleepy.” She mutters.  
  
Satoshi didn’t know what he was expecting her to say but he was surprised to find that he was a little disappointed.  
  
“You should sleep now.” He told her in a gentle voice, stroking her dark hair.  
  
“I want to stay with you.” He wanted that too.  
  
Neither of them moved nor spoke for several minutes and then all hell broke loose.  
  
Shoko was on her back on the living room floor, legs wrapped his hips. Satoshi was no longer hiding his erection as he pressed up against her still clothed but scorching hot core. Shoko’s small hands threaded through his jet black locks and set his skin on fire with her very touch.  
  
The kissing was fierce, passionate and unabashed. Their tongues dancing around one another’s in perfect harmony. He wanted to explore every inch of her hot mouth. Her moaning was ceaseless and continued to intensify when he grinded his hard cock against her.  
  
“Nii-chan,” she whispered sweetly when they parted to catch their breath. He could hardly take much more. He wants to be in her so badly it literally hurt. Any more and Satoshi doesn’t think he can stop, even though it’s wrong and he should be the adult.  
  
“Goodnight Shoko-chan,” he muttered as he untangling himself from around her and going to his room.  
  
Something had to give, he thought of sending her back home, but his decision to move out was primarily for her well-being. Their parents fight all the time and Shoko was becoming depressed and anti-social. He hated seeing her like that, he always wanted to see her smile. He wanted to always protect it. A few minutes after he closed himself in his bedroom he can make out the sound of her moving to her own room. He listens for a while, trying to still his active thoughts.  
  
Something is clearly worrying her, she’s so vulnerable and innocent and he’s the one taking advantage of her. He feels like a dirty pervert, the same type of guy he should keep her away from. In the morning he will ask her if she wants to go home, because if they continue like this: who knows how far they will go?  
  
He felt even worse when heard her crying. It takes every ounce of willpower not to go after her. When she quiets he thinks it’s a good time to try to sleep.  
*  
The sound of his bedroom door opening causes Satoshi to awaken… tiredly he peaks through a cracked eyelid and he can make out the figure of his younger sister in the dark.  
  
He clicked on his bedside lamp immediately it cast a dull orange glow across the room. Fuck me he thinks to himself when he sees her standing there in the very Hello Kitty shirt he bought her for her ninth birthday, only it doesn’t fit her sixteen year-old body the way it had at nine. No longer does it fall below her knees, he almost doesn’t have to imagine the underwear just above the hemline, it does not fit loosely around her body, It clings to her curves, her breast sit just right. Alluring, and all he can do is envision himself sucking at one while squeezing the other.  
  
“I can’t sleep niichan, can I sleep with you?” She asked holding a cute plush doll under one arm.  
  
His member is already awakening at the sight if her, and the fresh memories of what they were doing hours before. He wants her…but he shouldn’t.  
  
“I don’t think that is a good idea,” he said too quickly.  
He didn’t miss the pout.  
  
“B-but niichan,” she whined adorably. “We can just sleep, I promise not to kiss you anymore.”  
  
Satoshi scoots over thanking the heavens that he bought a double bed instead of a single.  
  
“Come on, go to sleep fast or you’ll be too tired for school tomorrow,” he warned her.  
  
She climbed into the bed gratefully, lying right next to him.  
  
“I don’t want to go to school…” she admitted with a sniffle.  
  
Right away Satoshi thought that this is about a boy, the thought infuriates him somehow, he’s jealous like a lover, not even his older brother instincts are winning.  
He is speechless.  
  
“Niichan, do you have a girlfriend?” Shoko asked suddenly, and for some reason he took her in his arms, maybe because that boy made her  
  
“No,” he answers right away. It seemed like the right thing to say at the time. But it was also true.  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She added. Hearing her say that made him truly happy. He wants her for himself. He’s convinced that no one can love Shoko the way he does.  
  
“Good, now go to sleep.” He told her but still holds her tightly.  
  
Shoko burrowed deeper into her brother’s embrace, she couldn’t believe they had already gone as far had. It was more than she could ask for, but still she ached for more, her body yearned for him. Somewhere deep inside her was a spot that only he could touch.  
  
She can hardly believe she’s seducing her brother, earlier she almost touched his cock, on purpose. That worked out before.  
Shoko slid her small hands nervously down the wall of Satoshi’s chest not taking time to appreciate the muscles beneath. She had a purpose and couldn’t stop until she achieved her goal. Shoko held her breath until she reached the waistband of his pants.  
  
But gasped when she suddenly felt his fingers grip her wrist stopping her.  
  
“You don’t want to play there imouto-chan, it is dangerous.” Satoshi whispered in a tone that made the girl shiver.  
  
“Niichan, I don’t know about this stuff…se-sex can you teach me?” she said, heat blossoming over her face once more.  
  
Shoko was on her back again, Satoshi on top of her kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip, tongue probing demanding entrance. She could feel his hardness between her legs.  
  
“S-show me Niichan, please.” She mewed.  
  
“We can’t go back from this,” he began in a serious tone. “Once we do this we I can’t see you as my sister as any longer.”  
  
She looked at his face, so kind and sincere, as he looked down at hers. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. “I only want you, I love you…I want to please you tonight.” She said shakily.  
He kissed her lips again briefly and let his hand travel the length of her body until he reached the hem of her shirt –bunched up around her mid-drift. Satoshi eased off of her a bit to look at her glorious body, so small and sexy, fitting perfectly underneath him.  
  
He caught sight of the dip of her navel, it is sort of a weakness for him. About a year ago he unintentionally caught a glimpse of it when she had reached up to grab something from the cupboard and her shirt rose up. Since then he has been dying to get another peek.  
  
Now, nothing stopped him from leaning down and kissing it. Shoko gave a little whimper at the contact, and Satoshi circled his tongue around the girl’s belly button slowly.  
  
“Ah, aah o-Niichan,” Shoko moaned out loud. “Touch me please.”  
  
Without further hesitation the man hooked his fingers around her pink lacy panties and slid them off her body. With one extended finger he doesn’t bother to part her middle. He just searches for her sensitive bud amidst the thatch of hair and slick wetness. And when he found it –  
  
“Oh niichan! Right there– I-I love it. Please don’t stop.” She moaned loudly, looking adorably embarrassed.  
  
“Don’t be shy. I like when you’re like this. Besides, I don’t want to hurt you so you have to tell me if it doesn’t feel good.” Satoshi told her seriously.  
  
Shoko nodded in agreement. Her heart was racing faster each time he stroked her clit. She was so close to Niichan but she still wanted more.  
  
“Please…”  
  
And she gasped out loud when she felt his tongue lapping at her, his fingers rubbing her there. It was too much, and she tried to hold back as she came with a loud moan and a little shudder.  
  
Satoshi thought that maybe he should give her a little time to rest after her orgasm. So he crawled up between her legs until they were again face to face.  
  
“I want you,” he said seriously, giving her a small smile.  
  
Satoshi became nervous. She was probably the one. He had been there her whole life and this was kind of perfect that he would be the one to have her in this way. Her first, her only, he hoped.  
  
But: “I said it before, this is dangerous for so many reasons. I love you too much to hurt you, so if you want to stop please say so now.”  
  
Shoko didn’t answer she just met his lips with hers and allowed him entrance. The moan she gave was more than enough affirmation. They stayed like that for a while kissing and exploring one another’s bodies. Somewhere over the course of the making-out, all their clothing was removed. When Shoko shyly covered her breasts, Satoshi stroked her cheek tenderly. You’re beautiful Shoko-chan, he told her.

“Ah,” Satoshi groaned softly as he tried entering her tight warm center.

  
“Niichan…it hurts.” She whined and he could see her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. Do you want to stop?” He asked her gently.  
  
Fervently she shook her head. “Do it fast Niichan, I trust you.”  
  
Satoshi watched her face as she bit her lip holding back a scream when he pushed past her virgin barrier and was engulfed in her incredibly tight grip.  
  
“Niichan…” Shoko moaned, gripping his bare back, her fingernails digging into his skin.  
  
“I love you.” He kissed her deeply, hoping to help her relax. “Shoko-chan feels so good.” He said completely lost in the feel if her…  
  
Satoshi-kun is so big. Shoko thought she said that in her head but when her brother muttered “thanks” mid-thrust she flushed. She never once called him by his given name either, and it was a good feeling, utter intimacy. It was a level she had never reached with Matsumoto-senpai.  
  
“Satoshi,” she gasped as pain mixed with pleasure. The feeling of him stretching her, filling her so fucking completely, and driving her absolutely wild. She keened loudly, wanton, still clinging to him as he thrust more fluidly with an expert snap of his hips. It felt overwhelmingly good. She had to wonder just how he had learned to be so skilled at love making. How many girls had he been with? Despite her worries, she was still caught up in the now. Now he was hers and whatever happened in the past she could let it go.  
  
“Does it feel good Shoko?” he asked, his lips touching hers just barely.  
  
“ahh…so good Niichan.” She sighed once again tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
“Shoko-chan feels good too. So tight. You’re so tight for me baby sister. You’re mine.” He proclaimed fiercely.  
  
Shoko gasped at his words, the tone of his voice was somehow more of a turn-on, and everything inside her became more intense, everything seemed to clench up as her tension escaladed.  
  
“You’re close. I feel you gripping me.” Satoshi whispered, his lips still touching hers. He wasn’t kissing her, just teasing and keeping her wanting.  
  
“Hai.”  
  
“I want you to come for me. Be a good girl and come.”  
  
“Oh Niichan–”  
  
“Tell. Me. Who. You. Be-long. To.” Satoshi requested on every thrust. Oh yes she liked this. He could feel her getting progressively tighter.  
  
“It’s yours niichan, all yours ,” She screamed as she came undone for the second time. Satoshi locked his lips with hers, gratefully swallowing her loud moans.  
  
The need to release overcame him so suddenly he didn’t have time to pull out, he knew he should but it felt too good like this. His hot seed bursting out of him in hot spurts filling up is still keening sister.  
  
“That was…something Niichan.” Shoko said breathlessly.  
  
“It was.” Satoshi agreed still on top of her. “I better move.” He offered making to move but, she held on to him.  
  
“Please don’t leave me, not yet.” She pleaded in a meek voice.  
  
  
He wasn’t going anywhere…not ever.


End file.
